Beso risueño
by doramassilvi
Summary: "Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el maratón: ¡Trabajo en equipo! Del foro Cannon Island." Espero que les guste, este fic lo hice con todo mi amor y cariño que le tengo a la pareja.


_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ _Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el maratón: ¡Trabajo en equipo! Del foro Cannon Island._

-Todo es desde la perspectiva de Gray.

* * *

 _-Pensamientos o palabras importantes._

-Es el dialogo normal-

* * *

 **Beso risueño**

-¿Qué estas cocinando?- Pregunté curioso una vez me levanté de la cama.

-Estofado…-Sonrío con gran felicidad.

-¿Qué hora es?-Me rasque la cabeza confundido.

-Son las 12 y media pasadas, Gray-sama-Siguió tarareando con una voz melodiosa.

-¡Tan tarde!-Exclamé terriblemente sorprendido, ya que tendríamos que haber estado hace mucho en el gremio.

-No se preocupe, ya aviso que llegarían tarde-Me abrazo suspirando contra mi piel desnuda.

-Deberías haberme despertado…-Le correspondí el abrazo embriagándome con su aroma y sintiéndome realmente cómodo en esa posición.

-Es que Gray-sama estaba tan agotado que no quiso molestarlo…-Se separó besándome suavemente.

-¿De quién habrá sido la culpa?-Susurre en sus oídos.

La vi sonrojarse –desviando su mirada- y no pude evitar sonreír. Ella seguía igual de tímida que siempre conmigo.

-Entonces…-Tome su cintura y la apreté contra mí-¿Seguimos lo de anoche?-Alce una ceja y al ver que ella asentía la tome entre mis brazos no sin antes gritar sonrojada y la lleve a la habitación.

La apoye en la cama suavemente-como si temiera que se rompiera- le bese la frente, las mejillas, sus labios-que siempre sabían tan bien- una y otra vez.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraban y ambas salivas se mezclaban-haciendo todo más excitante.

Seguí por su cuello, mordí levemente su clavícula –la escuche gemir- y mostré una sonrisa triunfante.

Tan sólo llevaba una camisa-la que yo tenía puesta ayer- y estaba tan impaciente que simplemente la rasgue haciendo que los botones saltaran.

-¡Gray-sama!-Grito sonrojada por esa parte agresiva que solo mostraba para con ella.

-No es tu ropa, de todos modos-Puse una mueca pícara y ella ya parecía un farol rojo.

Pase mi lengua sobre sus pechos, sus senos estaban erguidos y los mordí levemente haciendo que ella gimiera; pude ver sus manos agarrando firmemente las sábanas en cada gemido.

Recorrí cada parte de su cuerpo con mi lengua –y mis dientes- estaba llegando hasta esa parte que me volvía loco –pero ahora quería que ella gozara lo que más pudiera- metí mi lengua lentamente en su interior, sus gemidos, mi nombre, su voz suplicante por más era demasiado excitante y llego a un punto en el que no me pude aguantar más.

Así que simplemente –sin previo aviso- ingrese mi pene en su estrecha cavidad haciéndome gemir con gruñidos entremezclados.

-Por favor, Gray-sama-Suplico con lágrimas en sus ojos y yo sabía lo que quería.

" _Porque la conocía demasiado."_

Cada vez el ritmo terminaba siendo más rápido que el anterior y podía sentir que ella estaba cerca del orgasmo-como a su vez yo sentía que me iba a venir- intente aguantar porque quería que lo hiciéramos juntos.

Yo aún seguía en su interior cuando me desplome cansado sobre ella.

-Perdón…-Susurre cerca de su rostro por el hecho de poner todo mi peso sobre el de ella.

-No se preocupe, Gray-sama-Acaricio mi cabello con dulzura y suavidad.

Luego de recuperar un poco de fuerzas me acosté en uno de los lados, saliendo del interior de Juvia-pero ella de la nada hizo una cara de pánico- preocupándome un poco.

-¡El estofado!-La observe levantándose rápido de la cama yendo para la cocina y no pude más que reír al ver la cara de Juvia cuando regreso a la habitación lloriqueando sobre estropear la comida y el aniversario.

-¿Aniversario?-Pregunte extrañado, yo no tenía muy buena memoria para este tipo de cosas, pero no se le ocurría que aniversario podía ser.

-Es el aniversario 413 días desde que son novios- Dijo alegre y por alguna razón me acorde a aquella vez que también alegaba lo mismo.

-Ya veo…-Suspire derrotado, lo mejor era comenzar a acostumbrarme a este tipo de cosas- No lo sabía.

-Está bien, Gray-sama-Juvia desvió la mirada sonrojada.

Mire a Juvia yendo para el baño corriendo y me preocupe-aunque la llame- y ella me dijo que esperara en la cama.

Luego de unos minutos, ella apareció ocultando algo detrás de su espalda y aunque intente ver por el rabillo del ojo no lograba saber que era.

-Juvia intentaba darle esto, en el almuerzo.-Se sonrojo mordiéndose el labio.

Luego con todo el coraje que aparentaba demostrar me mostró un objeto blanco, luego de sostenerlo supe de qué se trataba.

" _Prueba de embarazo"_

-¿Desde cuándo?-Solo atiné a preguntarle algo así porque no se me ocurría otra cosa más que decir y me sentí el hombre más idiota del mundo por decirle esto antes que gritar de felicidad y abrazarla.

-Desde hace una semana, pero Juvia no estaba segura y fue con Porlyusica-Murmuro mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Gray-sama está enojado?- Su voz sonaba preocupada y solo agite mi cabeza de lado ya que ni siquiera las palabras me salían.

-Seré padre…-Susurre sin creérmela demasiado.

-¿Gray-sama?-Apoyo su mano sobre mi mano y fue cuando reaccione –abrazándola- con más fuerza de la que quería hacer.

-Estas asfixiando…-Juvia estaba aleteando sus brazos con dificultad para respirar y me separe de ella riendo.

-Perdón, es sólo que estoy feliz- Mire la prueba por segunda vez y la bese intensamente.

Le di un beso risueño sobre sus labios y ella me correspondió sonriendo contra mis labios.

-¿Gray-sama?-Ella estaba apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho desnudo acariciando el colgante en cruz lentamente.

-¿Cómo piensas que será nuestro bebe?- Juvia ladeo su cabeza para mirarme con todo el amor que solo ella podía transmitirme.

-¿Prefieres a una niña o niño?-Añadió mi novia acomodándose mejor entre mis brazos.

-Nunca he pensado en eso antes- Al no obtener respuesta proseguí-Pero prefiero tener a un niño antes.

-A Juvia le gustaría tener un niño también…-Hacia círculos en mi pecho cerca de la marca del gremio.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunté curioso acariciándole el brazo dulcemente.

-A Juvia le gustaría un niño que se parezca a su padre…-Susurro con una voz que denotaba ansiedad.

-Que tenga sus ojos y su cabello negro-Mientras iba hablando me toco suavemente mi cabeza y mi cara.

-¿Eso quieres?-Susurre enternecido.

-Pues yo pienso que mi hijo debería tener tus ojos y tú sonrisa-Después de decir eso ella me miro con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Aparte, le pediría que te protegiera cuando no estuviera cerca de ti-Repase con mis dedos sus brazos y su cintura.

-Sobre todo, de otros hombres-Murmure comenzando a besarla una vez más.

Cuando roce su cintura con mis dedos la sentí moverse y se apartó riendo.

-¿Cosquillas?- Alce la ceja divertido pero siguiendo tocándole la cintura haciéndole sonreír aún más.

-No, por favor-Intento sacarse mi mano pero eso hizo que quisiera hacerlo aún más.

Me apoye sobre ella y seguí tocando esa zona que le producía la risa- que era como escuchar una sinfonía- podía escuchar su risa entremezclada con su voz pidiéndome que paré de tocarla allí.

Después de un rato-torturándola- quite mi mano de ahí y la bese con hambre y necesidad. Sentí las manos de Juvia recorriendo mi espalda, arañándome y marcándome como suyo-como yo a ella- pero había algo que faltaba y ambos lo sabíamos.

-Te amo…-Le dije besándola delicadamente- Y Juvia a ti- Respondió rozando las yemas de sus dedos contra mi sudorosa piel.

Nuestra vida, estaba llena de felicidad, alegría, deseos, sueños, esperanzas, y mucho amor.

" _Si, esto es lo que debería haber sido."_

Pero no fue así, todo esto fue una ilusión-algo que quería que pasará con toda mi alma- nuestra historia se había acabo hace mucho tiempo y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para que estuvieras a mi lado.

Ahora estoy aquí –en un día nublado- frente a tu tumba. La guerra contra Alvarez termino pero yo fui el que más perdió de todos.

" _Me pregunto, ¿Cómo acabamos así?"_

-Te prometí una respuesta…-Susurre con una voz compungida.

-Esto no se supone que sea así…-Derrotado me hundí al piso golpeando mi cabeza contra el pasto.

-Se supone que yo te diría "te quiero" y tú estarías emocionada confundiéndolo todo con una propuesta de casamiento, me preguntarías "¿A dónde sería la luna de miel?" y yo te diría "¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?".- Sollocé sin mirar la lápida frente a mí.

-Se supone que nosotros dos tendríamos un final feliz juntos, se supone que tu estarías conmigo por siempre, se supone que yo te demostraría cuanto te amo a partir de ahora-Mordí mi labio tratando de aguantar el dolor y la desesperación que había dentro de mi corazón.

-Esto no debió terminar así…-Las lágrimas salían y no podía evitarlas; me negaba a aceptar la realidad.

" _Que ella murió y que nunca regresará"_

" _Que ella murió y que nunca podré volver a ver su sonrisa."_

" _Que ella murió y que nunca podré volver a oír su voz."_

" _Que ella murió y que nunca podré abrazarla nunca más."_

" _Que ella murió y que mi corazón se fue con ella."_

-Tú me enseñaste muchas cosas-Susurre sacándome las lágrimas.

-No sabes cuánto cambie desde que te conocí…-Sonreí con amargura.

" _Me enseñaste que debes vivir por quienes amas."_

" _Me enseñaste que debes sonreír en momentos difíciles."_

" _Me enseñaste lo que significaba un hogar cuando convivimos esos 6 meses."_

" _Me enseñaste que aunque las personas mueran, esos lazos nunca se romperán y siempre seguirán presentes en los corazones."_

" _Me enseñaste que no tiene nada de malo llorar y ser confortado por una persona."_

" _Me enseñaste lo que era la verdadera calidez."_

" _Me enseñaste a perdonar y a perdonarme."_

" _Me enseñaste que no tiene nada de malo expresar más lo que sientes."_

" _Me enseñaste como seguir adelante."_

" _Me enseñaste lo que era realmente amar."_

" _Me enseñaste cual era el camino correcto en medio de la oscuridad."_

-Llegaste como un torbellino de emociones, te instalaste como si nada en cada espacio de mi mente, para luego irte-Una lágrima se escapó de uno de mis ojos.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me enseñaste a decirte adiós?-Exclamó con todo el dolor acumulado en su garganta.

" _¿Por qué no me enseñaste a no extrañarte?"_

" _¿Por qué no me enseñaste a vivir sin ti?"_

" _¿Por qué no me dijiste que algún día no estarías a mi lado?"_

-Siento que me volveré loco-Gruño abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Cada vez que estoy en el gremio, puedo jurar que escucho tu voz llamándome-Sus labios temblaron levemente- Pero cuando me doy vuelta no hay nadie ahí.

" _Llamándome"_

" _Sonriéndome"_

" _Saludándome"_

" _Hablándome"_

" _Corriendo a mis brazos."_

-Esto es tan difícil que no tienes una idea lo que se siente-Lloré aún más fuerte.

-Duele hasta respirar…-Todo estaba mal y mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas.

-¿Por qué no me di cuenta que te amaba antes?- Tapo sus ojos llorando.

" _¿Por qué te trataba así?"_

" _¿Por qué no te abrace cuando aún estabas a mi lado?"_

" _¿Por qué no tome tu mano más fuerte para que no te soltaras nunca más?"_

Pero no puedo reparar esos errores que he cometido en el pasado, solo queda la continuación.

" _Una vida sin ti."_

Me limpio las lágrimas que aún rodaban por mis mejillas y respire hondo-como pesadamente- aguantando el aire para luego largarlo.

-Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado- fue lo que te dije en aquella ocasión, pero hubo una cosa más que yo te quise decir pero no tuve el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

-Lo que realmente te quería decir era…-Suspire hipando.

" _Gracias por amarme."_

Me levante lentamente y mire el cielo-la lluvia comenzó a caer- y lo supe, siempre lo supe.

" _Que si yo estaba triste, ella también lo estaría."_

Deje que la lluvia callera sin molestarme en refugiarme, por primera vez sentía que Juvia estaba a mi lado, abrazándome –consolándome- dándome el aliento que perdí ese día en que la vi tirada y sin respirar.

Saque el colgante que estaba en mi cuello con delicadeza y lo apoye sobre su tumba.

-Esto te lo iba a dar junto a mi confesión…-Suspiro hincándose frente a la lápida de la persona que amaba –no- que aún seguía amando.

-Por qué sé que tu hubieras cuidado esto mucho más que yo-Sonreí con amargura.

-Esto no es un adiós, Juvia Lockser- Firmemente acentué su nombre.

-Es un hasta luego, porque estoy seguro que en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar.-Me di vuelta mientras seguía hablando.

-Esperaré hasta que ese día llegue…-Levante mi mano con la seña típica de cualquier integrante de Fairy Tail.

En la tumba decía _: "Juvia Lockser, buena maga, amiga, compañera y que siempre vivirá eternamente en los corazones de cada integrante de Fairy Tail."_

Yo seguía caminando, vagando sin rumbo fijo hasta como si fuera parte de una magia desconocida –irónicamente hablando- alguien me susurro algunas palabras.

" _Gracias por todo, Gray-sama"_

Me di vuelta sorprendido, pero no había nadie allí. Sólo sonreí mirando el cielo dándome cuenta que se comenzaba a despejar cada vez más.

-No, es gracias a ti-torció una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa- Gracias por darme tanta felicidad.

* * *

Bueno, ¿Cuantos se sintieron trolleados con el final? xD... todos seguro pensando que era el típico cliché pero en realidad las escenas del principio fueron los anhelos y deseos del mismo Gray- lo que él hubiera querido en su vida- gracias que al leer un fanfic triste me ocasiono crear un angst, lamento por eso pero lo sentía en cada poro de mi piel, crear algo triste y desolador.

Cualquier comentario review, sugerencia, o lo que sea será bien recibido.

Recomiendo leer este fic con "el hubiera no existe" de Carlos Rivera, le va perfecto a esta historia... Lo tendría que decir antes xD pero si lo hacía spoileaba gran parte del oneshot, así que preferí ponerlo al final LOL.


End file.
